


Double Date

by TheInvisibleChild



Series: Daryl & Jesus -the love story aka prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Overall cuteness, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, background Richonne - Freeform, flat out cursing, my first au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvisibleChild/pseuds/TheInvisibleChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt where the person wanted "a modern AU, Rick trying to set up a "unplanned" double date with the two and Rick and Michonne". This is my first AU Darus, so be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a struggle to write, I did express my frustration with the fic on tumblr a while back BUT I have finally finished it! It does not involve everything that the person who requested this and I do apologize for that. This is just how the fic turned out in my brain. Also in like all the AU's Daryl is a mechanic but I really like that moment on TWD where that kid asked if Daryl was a homicide cop, because it does fit. Anywho, hope you like it!

"It's ridiculous what it is."

"You just have to treat them like children in kindergarten, Rick",

Michonne laughed merrily as she took a sip of the red wine from the glass. Rick had watched his best friend trying to pretend like he wasn't a love-sick puppy with those sad puppy eyes for months now. He wanted his friend to be happy and Rick had finally come to a higher source for help, his fiancé. It was actually how his best friend, Daryl Dixon, had met Michonne's old college friend, Paul Rovia.

Rick and Daryl had been friends since childhood, growing up in the same small town and gone to the same schools. Daryl's life had been rough, to say the least, and had spent a good amount of time in the care of the Grimes family. They had taken Daryl under their wing when things had been bad, and with the love and support both had gone to police academy. Rick was a highly respected sheriff of their small town whilst Daryl had become a homicide cop working in Atlanta. Their work of line had only made their friendship stronger and Rick truly considered Daryl the brother he never had.

It was all thanks to Daryl that he had met Michonne who worked in the child protective service and had been involved with the case of a missing child. It had been one of those tragic cases early in his career that had really shook Daryl to the core because of obvious reasons concerning his own childhood. Rick had been there to help him through it and as a gesture to pay back Daryl had set him up with Michonne. In a week was their 10th anniversary of that first date.

"You know you could invite Daryl to join us for dinner next week."

"Mich, I know it's thanks to Daryl but I don't think he would appreciate on being the third wheel",

Rick smirked across the table to his fiancé who just continued like he hadn't spoken.

"And I could invite Jesus then he wouldn't feel like the third wheel."

"Like a double date?"

"Something like that. You just make sure Daryl shows up and leave the rest to me darling."

* * *

Convincing someone as hard-headed and observant as Daryl to be a part of their celebrations without slipping in that his crush was going to be there as well, was harder than Rick thought. Daryl had a real knack of figuring people out, it was part reason why he was so excellent in his job, and the fact that he knew Rick meant Rick had to be extra careful. But by some miracle Daryl agreed while still staying clueless about being set up. Rick would have felt bad about basically pimping his best friend had it not be for a genuinely good cause. He just wanted people he cared about to be equally happy as he was.

Apparently Michonne had no trouble at all with Paul, didn't have to spend days convincing the man, maybe because she didn't have to lie about the reality of the celebration dinner. Since Paul himself had a well-known crush on Daryl and wasn't skittish about being set up . No, Paul had been very clear from the get go that he was interested in Daryl. Why he had not proclaimed his feeling to the man in question? Perhaps it was because Daryl wasn't the most approachable guy, especially when it came down to anything close to resembling intimacy.

If anyone knew how reserved the man could be, it was Rick. Although Michonne was much better at dealing with the emotionally constipated man, the whole nurturing maternal instinct on her side. Actually Rick was glad that the most important people in his life got along so well and he had learned new things about his best friend only because of Michonne and her insight on dealing with traumatic childhood. In fact Rick was sure that Michonne's subconscious emotional support and help were key factors on why Daryl had told them about his feelings towards Paul in the first place.

It had been pretty clear that the emotionally constipated man had an infatuation on Paul. Every time the two were in the same room, Daryl would get more awkward and quiet than usual, shying away from eye contact with Paul, only speaking when spoken to and with as little words as possible. His nervous habit of gnawing on his thumb cuticle whilst stealing glances, shuffling in his seat when they were sitting next to each other on dinners or casual get togethers. Paul on the other hand quite blatantly looked at Daryl like a man dying of thirst, not shying away during those fleeting moments when their eyes met. Causing Daryl to look bashful and pink tinged on the cheeks. Quite honestly Rick had enjoyed observing the interaction between the two but had felt relief when Daryl has voiced out his feelings.

Now getting the other man to take actions on said feelings had been like talking to a wall. Daryl's old insecurities raising their heads and no amount of positive enforcement convincing the man otherwise. Which was why this entire dinner date was happening. Daryl had been right on time to meet him and Michonne at the diner, 7 o'clock sharp. Together they had been seated to a booth in the back in the more quiet part of the diner, Rick sitting next to Daryl with Michonne opposite of them. The setting was for four which Daryl had only raised eyebrows at but not flat-out asked why. This changed when Rick ordered a bottle of sparkling wine and four glasses.

"Why the hell do we need four glasses for?"

"Well, I invited a friend who just happens to be in town visiting old friends for a few days",

Michonne answered coolly. Rick knew that this friend was in fact staying with them as of yesterday for a few days. Though if Michonne's "master plan" worked out that friend would vacate else where.

"Speaking of which, here he is",

Michonne continued. Daryl had to twist his head around to see whom she was referring to as the boys were not facing the front door. Daryl's head whipped back so fast that Rick was sure it had to be painful. His cheeks were pink and his breathing laboured as he hissed out,

"What is he doing here?"

"It's alright man, don't worry",

Rick whispered assuredly to now very nervous looking Daryl. There was nothing to do anymore because Paul had sauntered his way to their booth hugging Michonne whilst offering his congratulations and shook Rick's hand before sitting down. This too had been Michonne's idea for them to sit on the side of the booth to the aisle and not the wall. The waitress came then with the sparkling wine and glasses. They clinked glasses and sipped the sparkling wine.

"So are we ready to order?"

The waitress asked them but it was phase two of the plan to commence and Michonne gratefully disinclined, asking for a few more minutes. Rick didn't feel too sure of this part of the plan anymore, he drank the content of his glass and placed the empty glass back to the table a bit further from him this time. Michonne followed his lead and then took the lead. Looking at her watch phase two began.

"Rick, we better go if we don't want to miss our dinner reservation."

"What? We're not gonna eat here?"

Daryl looked confused. Michonne stood up as did Rick and continued.

"No Daryl, me and Rick have a reservation on the same restaurant where we had our first date. I know you like this diner and I thought it'd be the perfect place for you and Paul to have yours."

"Ours what?"

Michonne only winked at Daryl, taking Rick's hand in hers and leading them away from the booth.

* * *

Paul had been all in with a chance to spend time with Daryl but now that it was certain that Daryl had no clue what was going, he felt bad for the man. He took a sip from his glass of bubbly before telling Daryl know what was going on.

"She meant our first date."

It was adorable the way that pinkness on Daryl's face bloomed to a crimson red, his blue eyes going comically wide like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Paul gently smiled at the flustered man.

"I mean, if you want to. You know, to go on a first date with me."

Again he was met with silence. Maybe Daryl thought this was a set up. Deciding to put the man out of his misery Paul continued talking to the quiet man.

"I like you Daryl, a lot. Have for a long time now. Actually since the first time I saw you. Sure at first it was because of your good looks but as I got to know you more, and from what I heard from Michonne, the more I liked you. You're this sweet, considerate, loyal, stubborn and funny guy behind all of that enigma that you are. But I'd really like to get to know you more on a personal level."

Paul sipped the rest of his sparkling wine as he waited a verdict from Daryl but of course to make matter worse, the waitress returned to once more ask if they were ready to order. Paul was ready to say no thank you, that they were leaving but Daryl opened his mouth first.

"I'll just have the burger and fries."

Paul's jaw dropped open but quickly picked it up and ordered the same as Daryl had. Daryl's glass had been empty for a while now and again Paul was surprised when the man poured more not only to his own glass but to Paul's as well. Silence once more fell on them, Paul trying to figure out what it all meant while Daryl was sipping his drink slowly. The waitress came back with their orders and neither spoke, until halfway through the meal Daryl finally spoke in a low voice,

"I, uh, like you too. So yes".

His heart began to thump faster and he couldn't help the genuine happy smile that spread across his face. Thankfully there was a small grin on Daryl's features as well. Paul began to ask questions about his work, his friendship with Rick and Michonne and other non trivial, nothing too personal. As the evening progressed, meals eaten and shared dessert of a slice of peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream gone, Daryl had began to loosen. His answers were not short and to the point. And before soon the evening had come to an end.

They were standing outside next to Daryl's motorcycle when Paul realized that he didn't want the date to be over. It had been more than he had expected. Well just the fact that Daryl liked him back had been like a wish come true. All was left saying good night and maybe a kiss on the cheek.

"So, uh, you staying with Rick and Mich?"

"Yeah, gonna be there for a few days. Catch up with them, maybe wander around town, hit the local spots."

"I can give you a ride, if ya want."

The thought of wrapping his arms around Daryl with a rumbling machine between his legs gave Paul a partial. How could he say no to a such a tempting invitation? He needed to calm the fuck down if he didn't want to embarrass himself, so Paul simply nodded and climbed behind Daryl on the motorcycle. The ride to the house was short since the streets were close to empty on the count of it being a Tuesday night in a small town. Paul felt reluctant to let of that warmthness of that hunky torso he had been wrapped around. He also didn't want to go into the empty house by himself as it was that the celebrating couple were not coming home for the night. Something about not wanting to cause further awkwardness among them if Paul happened to be awakened by "celebrations" in the opposite room.

"I had a really nice night Daryl."

"Uh, yeah, um me too."

Daryl still looked a little flustered, a look he had had throughout the evening. Paul's next words might have been risky but it was a risk he had to take.

"You want to come inside for a night-cap?"

Daryl nodded, dismounted his bike and they made their way inside the house. Paul headed to the kitchen to fetch them a couple of beers, not wanting to inebriate himself or Daryl for that matter since he still had to drive all the way back home to Atlanta. He found the other man reclining on the couch looking good enough to eat. Paul sat down next to the man and put the beers down on the coffee table. Daryl's face was contorted into a deep frown that worried Paul. Turning his body to face Daryl, Paul asked softly,

"Are you okay Daryl? Is something wrong?"

The frown disappeared and those blue eyes seemed brighter than before, it all confused Paul the more. Daryl cleared his voice and licked his lips in a delicious manner.

"Can I kiss you?"

That shy, low voice sent shivers down his spine and Paul nodded instantly. His heart was beating hard in his chest, butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Daryl inched his way closer to him. Tentative, careful graze of lips against his lit fire in Paul's veins and he grabbed Daryl's neck to keep those lips against his. Lips gliding together in a sensual dance, his hand stroking Daryl's nape and hair, blood rushing behind his ears. In a surprising move, he felt Daryl's tongue sliding across his lower lip and he caught it in his mouth to slide along his tongue. A deep, satisfied groan escaped the other man and Paul took it as a sign to deepen the kiss.

As the kiss turned into a more heated one, Paul pressed his body against Daryl and instantly he was in those great arms of his. Just like that Daryl was in charge. It was very arousing, a feeling Paul felt Daryl echoed. As they broke the kiss for a breath of air Paul said quite breathlessly,

"I think we should move this to the bedroom".

Daryl simply nodded, they got up from the couch and Paul led them to the guest bedroom where he was residing. He let Daryl in first and turned to shut the door as he turned to face Daryl once again, there was hunger in those now dark blue eyes. Clothes hit the floor as they both eagerly stripped and in a split second Daryl was on top of Paul, kissing him for dear life making Paul's heart beat even faster and libido rising.

"I haven't done this in a while",

Daryl spoke huskily between hot kisses.

"Neither have I."

Paul confessed, equally out of breathe. Daryl's lips started wandering his nude body. Placing kissed on tactical places like on his nipples, sensitive sides, hip bones while making his way down south. Paul felt that devious tongue lick the length of him and he moaned out loud. That delicious hot mouth enveloped him causing Paul's hips to jerk up in shock and eagerness. It had been a good while since Paul had had any intimate relations and the feeling was overwhelming, pushing him already to the edge of oblivion. Paul watched those dark eyes filled with lust looking back at him as Daryl bodded his head up and down on his length.

"Oh god, Daryl, I'm too close."

Small moans escaped his lips as he spoke. Daryl took the warning to the heart and released his length with an obscene pop. Daryl licked his lips wickedly before sticking two of his fingers in that filthy mouth. Paul usually never bottomed but he was willing to do anything that Daryl wanted. Slick fingers circled on Paul's awaiting hole and slowly he felt them be pushed in. His breathing stopped at the initial shock Paul always felt, his wide eyes watching Daryl who had a proud smile on his face. Paul grabbed his face, pulled it closer and attacked his mouth. They kissed fervently as Daryl's fingers worked their magic and soon Paul was begging the other man for more.

Daryl withdrew his fingers, slicked his very well endowed member before laying on top of the withering, needy mess that Paul was. Paul could feel that big member poke at his opening and it was torture not have it deep inside him. Daryl slowly began to push his straining cock inside, all the while his lust filled eyes on Paul's, watching his every reaction. As to make sure Paul was okay, a gesture Paul greatly appreciated. He was only halfway in and Paul was already at the point of bursting out of his seams. Daryl's eyes held a question to which Paul nodded to let the other man know he was okay and then he felt Daryl push all the way in.

They were both panting, adjusting to the feeling. That sweet pain and pleasure had Paul's head spinning. A gentle kiss was placed on his lips, it was a nice distraction while Paul relaxed himself. Daryl began a slow pace, Paul could feel every torturous inch moving inside him. Paul sensed that Daryl was struggling to be gentle and slow.

"I'm okay Daryl, you can let go."

Daryl smiled through gritted teeth and pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, the sensation was exquisite. It did not take long for them to find a tune that fit both. It didn't feel like an awkward first time but as they had known each others bodies for longer. It was as if Daryl could see inside Paul's mind and made his every unsaid wish true. The pace had fastened and hardened, the need for climaxing more imminent. Daryl clasped his hands into Paul's and began relentlessly to thrust.

"Come with me."

Daryl's husky rumble hit the side of Paul's neck and then he felt the sting of teeth biting down to his shoulder. Paul's body responded to his words and he came untouched, trapped between their sliding bodies. Paul's world shattered as he felt Daryl's hot come hitting inside him. Daryl growled what resembled his name and he collapsed on top of Paul. Daryl was the first to break the, apart from harsh breathing, silence as he spoke softly to Paul's neck.

"That was incredible."

Paul broke into a giggle and echoed the words. Daryl lifted his nude body, slowly pulling out before rolling on his back next to Paul and from the corner of his eye, Paul could see Daryl looking at him. Both were still catching their breath but with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I was only hoping for a good night's kiss but this was way, way better."

Paul rolled onto his side to look at the happy face of the man he had begun to fall for. Daryl gestured him to his side and Paul burrowed to his side, his head on top of Daryl's heart. Fingers intertwined on top of Daryl's abdomen, feeling Daryl's other hand stroke his hair. A peaceful air floated around them and the happiness radiating of both men lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you liked it leave kudos or a comment below, would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
